A Run-in With a Devil
by YaoiMom
Summary: In this AU story, Ryuichi and Akihito meet under different circumstances and find in each other what they've been longing for.


**Hello Everyone!**

 **Warning: A one-shot, AU bit of lemony fluff.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

A Run-in With a Devil

It was a chilled, winter night. They weren't ever supposed to meet, yet they ended up in the same inn, trying to get out of the storm picking up force outside.

Asami Ryuichi, rising crime lord. He was out with his long time friends Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi, to celebrate being named the new head of his family, heading the Sion Conglomerate. It was a huge task to be assigned to someone so young, 23 years old, but everyone knew he as up for it. Ryuichi had vision and knew what to do to propel his name to the top. He had aspirations to be _The_ top crime syndicate boss in the world. He wanted his name to be synonymous with Untouchable. With Kei and Kazumi at his side, he knew he couldn't fail.

Takaba Akihito, already a well-known photographer at 21 years old, was in the area for some down time when the storm hit. He had dreams of his own, to be known the world over for his captivating photographs. He had yet to find the subject that would skyrocket him to fame.

Both young men sat in close proximity, Akihito looking over the shots he'd taken before the approaching storm drove him to seek shelter, Ryuichi and friends laughing and reminiscing over past exploits and business deals gone way wrong.

The laughter grew louder, as did voices, finally drawing Akihito's attention away from his camera and his hazel eyes surveyed the room.

Akihito's eyes lit upon the small group of tall, handsome, well-dressed young men on the opposite side of the room having a spirited conversation about whatever.

Ryuichi felt eyes watching him and he looked away from his friends to lock eyes with the most amazing set of eyes he'd ever seen. When he let his field of vision move over the rest of the young man's face, he felt something wholly unfamiliar shoot through his entire body.

Akihito stared back into golden eyes and saw a challenge he felt the need to rise to, even if that was not the man's intent. Akihito ticked off ten seconds that the man looked him over before his attention was drawn away by those around him.

Ryuichi heard his friend ask if he was alright and he turned his attention to Kei, finally able to break the hold those features had on him. He nodded his head distractedly and asked, indicating Akihito, "Who is that young man?"

Both Kei and Kazumi turned to see the person in question. They both shrugged their shoulders as they turned back towards Ryuichi.

Akihito heard the question and wondered why the man thought his, what appeared to be friends, would know him and couldn't hide the question in his eyes.

Ryuichi saw it as an invitation. He rose from his seat and strolled over to the alluring man's table.

Akihito's eyes grew large and his pulse began to race, as he watched the man approach him. With an award-winning smile and dripping charm and unadulterated sex appeal, he nearly dropped his camera. He recovered some of his senses as the man reached his table and he tried to appear to be unfazed by the gentleman's attention.

Ryuichi had stood up intent on making the young man's acquaintance, but with every step his heart beat a little faster in his chest. _What was this feeling? Why did this young man cause him to feel it?_

Ryuichi reached the table and sat down across from the younger man.

Akihito gave him an amused smile, as he commented, "Yes, sit. Take a load off."

Ryuichi, finally getting a handle on his raging emotions, answered with a smile of his own, "I only came over at your eyes' behest."

"So, my eyes beckoned you, did they? Funny, I don't recall that happening at all."

Ryuichi said, "Sorry, then my signals must have been crossed. Let me buy you a drink to warm you and make up for it."

Akihito looked at the man, amused, and said, "If you're buying, l'll have whatever you're having."

The handsome man looked him over, and raising his eyebrow, skeptically, asked, "Are you even old enough to drink?"

The boy replied, "Would you have offered if you thought I wasn't? Or did you assume I'd want cocoa or cider to warm me?"

"I'll admit, I at least hoped you were legal and not here vacationing with your parents, otherwise this would have gotten awkward."

"Why awkward?"

"I wouldn't want to seduce a child."

Akihito giggled, "So, is that what this is? Aren't you with your friends over there?"

Ryuichi enjoyed the sound of the young man's laugh and the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. He confirmed, "That's exactly what this is. Where are you staying tonight."

"Not sure. I wasn't expecting to stay overnight. I came to take pictures of the scenery, but the weather got in the way."

"So, you're a photographer? Let me see."

Akihito picked up his camera and began showing the sexy man next to him the photos he'd taken before the storm. Not something he usually did, but for some reason, he wanted this man to see his work.

When he was done, Ryuichi said, "Those look pretty good."

Akihito said, "Yeah, I know. I just wish the weather had held out for a bit longer." Then he had a thought. "You should let me take your picture."

Ryuichi smirked and asked, "What would you use it for?"

Akihito smiled back, "How else would I convince my friends that hotties like you exist?"

"You think I'm hot?"

Akihito looked surprised, "Doesn't everyone?"

"I'm only concerned with what you think at the moment."

"Now you're just flattering me. Do you always dress in a suit to hang out with your friends?"

"Not just with my friends, always. In my line of work, it pays to look professional."

"Oh. What line of work are you in?"

"I recently opened a club called Sion in Shinjuku."

"I've heard of it. Exclusive club, members only."

"That's the one. Come by sometime and I'll let you in."

"It's not really my scene."

Ryuichi smirked, "What is your scene?"

"Loud, crowded, and open to the public."

"So, cheap date then?"

"Yes. I meet enough pretentious bastards in my day job."

Ryuichi asked, "And what is that?"

"Photojournalist for the Tokyo Daily News."

"Interesting."

"Really? Why? I would think exclusive owner would be more interesting."

"It has its moments. So, are the pictures you showed me for the paper?"

"No, just a hobby. I have a friend who owns a gallery, so he shows my landscapes sometimes."

"I see," Asami said. Seeing the handsome boy's drink was almost gone, he asked, "Would you like another?"

"No, thanks. I should see what the weather is doing so I can plan accordingly," Akihito said, putting his camera back in its case and donning his hat, scarf, and coat. Before turning to leave, he said, "It was nice talking to you."

Ryuichi rose to head back to his table, then hesitated for a moment as he watched the young man walk to the cashier. He turned to his friends and motioned he was following the boy from the inn.

Kei nodded his understanding then shook his head at Kazumi.

Ryuichi smirked to himself. He was in for an earful once this night was over. Kei always let him have his fun, but it always came with a lecture from his untrusting friend. Ryuichi could care less. He wasn't about to let such a tasty morsel escape him so easily.

Ryuichi came up behind the boy, who was counting out money to pay his bill, and placed his hand over Akihito's. He said close to his ear, "Allow me."

Akihito flinched as the warm breath blew over his ear and neck.

Ryuichi told the cashier to add Akihito's bill to his, then handed the pretty young woman a ten thousand yen note, saying, "The change goes to the server."

Akihito was about to protest when he felt a hand at the small of his back, leading him away from the register. He turned to see golden eyes waiting to catch his. For a moment, he lost himself in those sultry eyes. Eyes that promised something pleasurable and he felt a stirring in his groin. Akihito wasn't the type to bed a person he'd just met, but his body seemed to be begging him to make an exception.

Feeling his cheeks burn from the seductive look in the golden eyes, Akihito lowered his head and hurried for the door. Pulling it open, he was thankful for the gust of fridget air and snow that hit his face. He couldn't say the same for the near blizzard conditions though, as he cursed into his scarf.

Ryuichi, still close behind Akihito, offered, "If you need a place to stay until this storm blows over, you're free to join me in my room."

Akihito turned a skeptical eye on the dashing man. "And what would we do?"

Ryuichi moved in close and said with a smirk, "A little bit of this and a little bit of that."

The heat rose in Akihito's cheeks again, as he briefly imagined what the man's definition of 'this and that' was.

Seeing the blush rise on the younger man's cheek at his suggestion made things stir in Ryuichi's pants. He couldn't remember the last time a potential partner for the night excited him so.

Akihito was tempted. Man, was he tempted, but he didn't even know this stranger's name and this stranger didn't know his. "Maybe I should get my own room for the night. It doesn't look like this is gonna let up anytime soon and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not an inconvenience, I want to spend more time with you. Besides there's plenty of room in my suite for one more."

"But you don't even know me. What if I'm a murderer or a thief?"

Ryuichi smiled, "I think I could defend myself if you were a murderer and even if you stole everything I have on me right now, it wouldn't put a dent in what I have at my disposal." Ryuichi stared into those captivating, hazel eyes, then asked, "Or maybe, those are your fears concerning me?"

Akihito's blush deepened again and he stuttered out, "Y-yeah well, the American serial killer Ted Bundy was handsome and charming too. I don't even know your name."

Ryuichi's eyes moved to the younger man's sensuous lips and he knew he wanted to kiss them. He wondered if the boy even knew how sexy he was. Ryuichi's golden eyes moved back up to grab the boy's attention, as he said, "You know of my club, but not it's owner?"

Akihito looked sheepish, as he said, "Well, I couldn't get in, so... Besides, you could have lied about that."

Ryuichi felt a tap on his shoulder and he realized that they were still standing in the elements. He turned to nod to his friends, then placed a hand, once again, on the small of Akihito's back to usher him forwards.

Akihito thought, in this cold, he had to be imagining the heat he felt from the gentleman's hand through his heavy coat that seemed to radiate through his core.

Walking close, the man asked, "So, what is your name, sexy?"

Akihito blushed, as he said, "You first, handsome."

Ryuichi stepped in front of him, stopping Akihito and the two other men in their tracks, "Asami Ryuichi, ever so pleased to meet you."

Akihito giggled at the introduction and gave his name, "Takaba Akihito."

"Now that that's out of the way, will you join me in my suite?"

"I have one more question. What's the deal with them?" Akihito asked, his thumb indicating the two men behind them.

"Friends and bodyguards, pay them no mind."

"That's kind of difficult, since they're right on our heels. Why does a club owner need bodyguards?"

Ryuichi said, "I'll answer your question inside. Come," and he led Akihito to his room. When they reached the door, Ryuichi turned to the men following them and said, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Kei was about to protest, when Kazumi clasped his shoulder and shook his head, leading his friend away.

Ryuichi watched them walk away before he opened the door and pushed Akihito inside the room.

Akihito stumbled, was caught around the waist, and pulled into the man's powerful arms. When Ryuichi didn't let him go once he'd righted himself, he looked up into those golden eyes ready to say, 'you can let go now', when his lips were smashed into a kiss.

Ryuichi could no longer suppress his desire to kiss the younger man's full, moist lips. He pulled the smaller man closer in his arms and deepened the kiss.

Akihito wanted to resist, but the heat that travelled from his lips, where they were pressed against the sexy devil's, to his lower region stilled all protests. He felt himself melting into, the man named, Asami Ryuichi's warm, strong embrace, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head.

When Ryuichi finally removed his lips and tongue from Akihito's mouth, he gave a little sigh that made Ryuichi tingle with pleasure. He turned Akihito in his arms and walked him towards the bed.

Akihito turned, and able to think a bit clearly, placed his hand on Ryuichi's chest to halt his movement. Unwilling to be swept away by that golden gaze again, Akihito kept his eyes trained on the handkerchief in his breast pocket and said, "I won't deny that was a nice kiss, but who said I was sleeping with you tonight?"

Ryuichi took the hand on his chest, brought it to his lips, and after kissing his palm, said into it, "Would you deny yourself a pleasurable evening only because we just met? I know from that kiss you're into me too, so why not pass the time until morning here with me?"

"Sexy, persuasive devil that you are, I don't like one night stands. What if I have an awesome, mind-blowing night with you and then have to go back to mediocre?"

Ryuichi smirked down at Akihito and said, "Though I won't deny the 'mind-blowing' part, what makes you think this is just a one night stand?"

Akihito's hazel eyes shot up to glare into golden one, as he said, "Yeah, cause a guy like me has a snowball's chance in hell with a guy like you for more than one night. Are you kidding me? Let go. You'd say anything to get me into your bed."

"You're right, I would, but I wouldn't lie about what I wanted, Takaba," Ryuichi said, his arm still loose around Akihito's slender waist. "I have the feeling you would spoil me from other adventures, as well. There's only one way to find out," he finished, pushing Akihito towards the bed again.

"Can't we get to know each other a bit first?"

"I know what I need to know about you at the moment. What you're talking about can come later. No more stalling. We're both adults and we both know what we want right now." Until now, they had been an arms length apart, but with that declaration, Ryuichi moved in, swept Akihito into his arms, and carried the struggling minx to the bed. He placed Akihito on the bed, then climbed on top of him on his hands and knees to cage him in, as he lowered his mouth to Akihito's for another heart-wrenching kiss.

Akihito couldn't ignore the chemistry between them, as Ryuichi's tongue delved deep into his mouth, and continued until they were both breathless. All resistance was gone. What was left, was a quivering pile of flesh left wanting more.

Ryuichi smiled at the dazed, wanton look in Akihito's eyes and knew that he was going to get to have his way him. Ryuichi shifted to position himself between Akihito's legs.

The minute Akihito's arms and legs were no longer pinned between Ryuichi's, he tried to escape, but was caught around his waist before he could get off the bed.

Ryuichi pulled Akihito back under him and said, low and sensual, "I like 'em feisty. You're only digging your grave deeper."

Akihito said, through quivering lips, "Sh-shut up. I-I won't just let you have your way." Though, in truth, it was taking all Akihito's willpower to resist this little bit. "Do you intend to r-rape me?"

Ryuichi's eyes hardened, as he said, "That is not my intention, but if you continue to tease me, I may have no other choice. You can't look at me with those eyes and expect me to stop."

Ryuichi saw confusion flit across Akihito's eyes before it was replaced by a burning fire, as he said, "Don't try to push this off on me. You were the one doing the seducing. How am I supposed to look with you bombarding my senses with your sexiness? I may want you, but I'm nobodies slut."

Ryuichi said, calmly, "I would never deign to treat you as such."

The tone of Ryuichi's voice helped to soothe some of Akihito's ruffled feathers, and he said, "Well, at least we've come to an understanding on that. You say this doesn't have to be a one night stand, but what guarantee do I have that we'll see each other again after tonight?"

"I can promise you, that even before I've had you, I want to see you again."

"I'm not easy, either."

"As proven by the fact you are still fully clothed and this futile conversation continues," Ryuichi said. He moved his hand under Akihito's shirt and caressed his side.

Akihito couldn't suppress the shiver that passed through him at the light touch of those strong hands.

Ryuichi caressed his way to Akihito's nipple and scratched his nails over the little nub.

Akihito moaned and arched his back, ever so slightly.

Ryuichi never broke eye contact, as he now, pinched and rolled the hardening nub between his finger and thumb.

"Unh...hah...ha," Akihito moaned, as his torso began to writhe and his eye contact was broken, as his eyelids half closed and his eyes rolled up in his head.

Ryuichi came down to whisper in his ear, "You're a sensitive one," then nibbled on his ear.

"AAHH!"

Ryuichi moved his hand to give Akihito's other nipple some attention, as he nibbled his way down Akihito's neck. Ryuichi lingered there, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on Akihito's tender flesh, until he finally said against his neck, "Give in already. You want this as badly as I do," then he moved his head to bite Akihito's nipple through his shirt.

Akihito arched his back into Ryuichi's mouth and wrapped an arm around Ryuichi's head to hold him there, as his lower half now began to writhe. A burning need had long ago begun in his genital region and he instinctively reached for his penis with his other hand.

Ryuichi stopped that hand before it reached its destination. He let go of the nipple he had been torturing and said, voice husky and thick with desire, "You haven't consented yet. Say you want me to continue and I will touch you wherever you want me to."

It felt like those words poured over Akihito's body like warm syrup and he groaned deep in his throat, nodding his consent.

Ryuichi placed his hand over Akihito's member through his pants and said, "Use your words, Kitten."

Akihito flashed Ryuichi a dirty look, as the heat from Ryuichi's hand resting on his cock radiated to his midsection and he gritted out, "Yes, you damn devil. I consent!"

With consent established, Ryuichi yanked on the collar of Akihito's shirt, ripping it to expose the sensitive nipples he had enjoyed torturing moments ago. He licked and nibbled over Akihito's collar bone before taking the nipple between his teeth again.

Akihito didn't realize Ryuichi had freed him from his pants until he felt hot fingers close around his penis and begin slowly masturbating him. His hips came off the bed, involuntarily, as he unconsciously pumped them trying to generate a little more friction.

Ryuichi ran his tongue down the center of Akihito's torso until he reached his navel, where he licked and nibbled at the nub there.

When Ryuichi's hand came off Akihito's dick to remove his pants, Akihito sighed at the absence, but when Ryuichi's hot mouth closed around Akihito's manhood and the hot hand that had been moving up and down his shaft, moved to fondle and tease his balls, Akihito nearly came.

Tasting pre-cum, Ryuichi licked over the slit of Akihito's dick and just under the foreskin, before taking Akihito's length into his mouth again.

No one had ever sucked Akihito's dick like this handsome devil had, not that he had a whole lot of experience, but of what he did have, he knew he'd never felt this sensation before. The suction of a Dyson, combined with long, slow strokes up and down his entire shaft, and a tongue that wiggled over the thick vein on the underside, had Akihito digging his nails into Ryuichi's shoulder. "HAH...AHH...AHH! Fuck that feels good!" When he tried to pump his hips faster into that hot mouth, he realized he had been anchored in the man's grasp.

Ryuichi held Akihito in place, moving his mouth at his own pace. His saliva had travelled to Akihito's puckered hole and he poked his finger inside, tentatively. Although the younger man was attracted to him, nothing in his demeanor said he'd ever been with a man before, but as Akihito quickly opened up and sucked his finger in, Ryuichi knew that wasn't the case. He added a second finger, replaced his mouth with his hand on Akihito's dick, and took both Akihito's balls into his mouth. There he suckled, licking his tongue over the sensitive skin between Akihito's balls and his puckered hole.

Akihito moaned out, "Ahhh...A-A-Asami, I'M C-COMING!" Then his whole body quaked and cum shot straight up, falling on his torso and in Ryuichi's hair.

Ryuichi's dick grew even harder at the beautiful noises Akihito made as he came and he took a moment to free himself from his pants. After kicking them off to the end of the bed, he pushed Akihito's knees to his shoulders and let his tongue lick over the wrinkled skin at his puckered hole.

It wasn't long before Akihito was hard again, as he felt that hot tongue pierce his most intimate part over and over, before licking at the wrinkled flesh again. Akihito's whole body tingled from the sheer pleasure of it. After a few minutes of that, Akihito begged, "Pl-please, Ah...A-sa-mi, please. I want you inside me al-ready. H-hurry!"

Having held out for those words, Ryuichi was more than ready. He came up on his knees, pushed Akihito's ass further in the air, and penetrated him, completely, burying himself deep inside, Akihito's hot, velvety softness. He remained still, allowing Akihito a moment to get used to his size.

Akihito yelped, "Shit, shit, shit! You're bigger than I thought." The admission sent a tingle down his spine and made his dick stand a little straighter.

"Should I pull out?"

"Not if you know what's good for you. I'm fine, you can start mov...UNGH...HAAH...MMNN...OOH!"

Ryuichi moved in and out of Akihito with long, deliberate strokes, trying to regain the control he'd almost lost at those words. Bending his elbows, he leaned in closer to Akihito and said, "Oh, my sexy little kitten, you are definitely 'good for me'," and he began to move his hips faster and with more force.

Akihito moved his hips to take in more of Ryuichi's thick cock with each thrust.

Ryuichi was intoxicated, quickening the pace of his thrusts again and slamming into Akihito.

"AAAAHHH! Y-YES! Y-YES! D-D-DAMMIT! I knew this w-would happen. Y-you're gonna sp-spoil me for everybo-ahh-body else. D-damn d-d-devil! UNGH...UNGH...HAAH! AAHHH! S-SO GOOD!"

Ryuichi knew he wouldn't last much longer if Akihito kept sounding so fucking sexy. He pulled out, released one of Akihito's legs and straddled it, threw the other over his shoulder, and pushed back into Akihito's wet hole. Ryuichi set a grueling pace, as he plowed Akihito's ass.

Akihito thrashed his head side to side and fisted the sheets, as he screamed out, "ASAMI! ASAMI! I'M C-C-C-COMINGGGG!"

As the pearly fluid shot from Akihito's cock, he clenched his ass muscles, dragging Ryuichi along with him, as his own cum filled Akihito's cavity.

Still semi-hard and buried deep, he loomed over Akihito, panting.

Akihito lay panting, as well, though his body still quaked from the force of his orgasm and he continued clenching and unclenching that glorious dick inside of him.

Ryuichi relished every second of it and only pulled out after the quaking stopped. Breathing normally again, Ryuichi repositioned himself so that he was spooning Akihito and whispered in his ear, "Are you staying?"

Akihito nodded, lazily, as he fit himself into the mold of his new lover's body.

Ryuichi licked at Akihito's ear and whispered, "Use your words, Akihito."

Akihito answered, just above a whisper, "Yes, Devil. You'll never get rid of me now."

The end.

 **A/N: So my buddy said this story felt different than my others, and I agree, our boys are a bit more flirty, I think.**

 **So, I started this story last year and wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed. Every few months, I'd read it, and some of the other stuff I have started and saved, over to see if I'd come up with an answer to the question that had stopped me from finishing them before. Stuck on TKP, Coupons, and Secret Lovers, I finally got an answer for this one and the rest of the story just flowed out of me. It feels good to publish again.**

 **I want to THANK EVERYONE for their continued support!**

 **TTFN**


End file.
